ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Ohio Enclave Division
MORE COMING SOON, STAY TUNED. WORK IN PROGRESS, DO NOT EDIT. 2310 Era Description of the Ohio Enclave Division The Ohio Enclave Division is a division of the Enclave that is located in the state of Ohio, and headquartered in Columbus, Ohio. This division is more conservative and protective of its surroundings. The Ohio Enclave Division is notable because it has a very well-developed chain of command, going so far in sophistication that it is better-developed than the Capital Wasteland Enclave Division, and the California Enclave Division. It is responsible for the defense of the state of Ohio, and the interests of the remnants of the federal government of the United States. This division has a notability to the fact that it sometimes refuses direct orders from the federal government, including the order to unleash FEV on the populace. Its role to protect the state is especially important, because 89% of the state of Ohio is untouched by atomic war. Ohio has a structure that is identical to how it was pre-war, with a state government, conservative law, cities, highways and roads, automobiles, and even aircraft. The Ohio Armament and Vehicular Factory is responsible for producing the vertibirds, armored personnel carriers, tanks, planes, boats, trucks, jeeps, and even ships that the Ohio Enclave Division operates. Structure of the Ohio Enclave Division The Ohio Enclave Division is divided into four different branches: the Army of Ohio, Navy of Ohio, Air Force of Ohio, and Rangers of Ohio. The four branches are all military forces that operate under ENCLAVE-OHIO-CENTRAL-COMMAND, but the Rangers are akin to the Desert Rangers of the Mojave, and are a state law enforcement branch, cooperating with the Ohio State Highway Patrol and the Ohio Department of Public Safety. The Rangers of Ohio are still a military agency/branch, but they still are considered law enforcement. The Rangers are 300,000 strong, making them the smallest branch. They drive automobiles, and have a considerable number of Ohio-design transport vertibirds armed only with .50 BMG heavy machine gun turrets, with one in each vertibird's nose, and 7.62 light machine guns on their sides by the troop bays. They have a division of their own with other aircraft and armored personnel carriers; the Heavy Ranger Tactical Division (HRTD) who also operate vertibirds, but they have the clearance to operate gunship vertibirds. These gunship vertibirds have the same design and weaponry as the Capital Wasteland Enclave Division, but the HRTD has only twenty of them. The main vehicle of the Rangers is the 2077-2310 Reproduction-Model Corvega (or the 2310 RM Corvega, for short), equipped with a 400 horsepower engine, military-grade tires, a pushbumper, a rear bullbar, red dual-beacons or lightbars, a mechanical siren, and laser intersection-clearing pods. The 2300 RM 3-ton cargo truck is their second vehicle, also equipped with red lights and sirens. These trucks only have a top speed of 88 miles-per hour, so laser pods aren't required to clear intersections. HUMVEEs are their third vehicle, built for heavy duty and HRTD use., equipped with red lightbars, electronic sirens, red deck, grill, and trunk lights, pushbumbers and rear bullbars, cameras, and remote-controlled or manual-use dual .50 BMG heavy machine guns on a single cupola on the roof. Ranger vertibirds have loudspeakers, red and blue lights, machine guns, spotlights, and cameras. HRTD vertibirds have the same weaponry as basic Ranger vertibirds, but also have wing-mounted smoke-grenade launchers, miniguns and gatling lasers. The HRTD gunship vertibirds have, in addition, targeting pods on the ends of the wings, facilitating the tracking of a target to the port and starboard sides of the aircraft each with the wing-mounted weaponry. The HRTD has a large amount of power armor, mainly of 100 suits of T-45f armor, but twenty are T-60b, reserved for squad leaders. Power armor troops are sorted into squads of six, with one squad leader. These squads are transported by gunship vertibirds, and are used against gangs and heavily armed and armored criminals. The Army of Ohio has a million soldiers, consisting of 400,000 enlisted and 600,000 reserve. They are armed primarily with R91 assault and automatic rifles, both in fully-automatic modes consisting of 5.56 and 7.62 chambering, and each soldier is issued 180 rounds of ammunition. The standard-issue pistol is the N100 pistol, based off of the N99 10mm pistol, the three differences of the N100 being a short barrel, .45 GAP caliber ammunition, and a construction consisting of an aluminum-copper alloy body, and cedar grips. The M12 submachine gun, chambered in .45 GAP, sporting either four-round burst or fully-automatic modes, and the same construction method as the N100. The AER30 laser rifle is the standard-issue mechanized infantry rifle, using fusion cells and a select-fire receiver. It has a titanium construction with mahogany stock and handguard, and a rubber pistol-grip. The standard-issue shotgun is the M30 Bullstopper, a pump-action shotgun, manufactured in either a titanium 8-gauge version, or stainless-steel 12-gauge version. The 8-gauge has a mahogany stock and handguard, and a rubber pistol-grip. The 12-gauge has a cedar stock and handguard, with the same rubber pistol-grip. All medics are issued shotguns, which is one medic in each squad. Each medic is issued 60 rounds of spreadshot, and 60 rounds of slugshot. The main machine gun is the M600 Buzzsaw, a light machine gun chambered in 7.62, with a rate-of-fire of 1000 rounds per-minute. The standard-issue marksman's rifle is the S50 Designated Marksman's Rifle, chambered in 7.62. It sports a target-tracker, night-vision/thermal filter, and a waypoint/objective tracking system. Machine gunners are designated communications personnel for the squad, and are equipped with Mk. 27 SATCOM/UHF dualband radios, Mk. 26 team-link radios on UHF/VHF dualband frequencies, T20 laser designator, and a C50 multi-role field computer, sporting GPS, a camera, database, and a system for taking notes, recording radio audio, and storing objectives and orders. The main vehicle of the Army is the HUMVEE, armed either with triple M600 LMGs, dual .50 HMGs, or a minigun and an automatic grenade launcher. The M234 armored personnel carrier is armed with either dual 25mm chain guns, or a single 105mm gun. The APC's turret and front also support dual coaxial M600s, dual .50 HMGs mounted in a cupola on the turret, and a minigun inside a sponson on the front panel of the main body of the APC. The troop-bay contains an M600 on each of the sides of the APC, and an M600 on a small turret behind the troop-bay doors, on the roof behind the main turret. The APC has eight wheels, and can carry thirty regular troops, or ten mechanized unit troops. The M10 MacArthur main battle tank has a tracked suspension, and has an armament of either a single 125mm gun or dual 105mm guns, and dual 25mm guns. There is a coaxial minigun, and two coaxial M600s. A cupola on the turret has dual .50 HMGs and an M600. The front panel of the main body of the tank has two M600s, and a minigun. Reactive plates line all sides, and tank platoon leaders located in Central Ohio have the ability to mount fusion shielding to defeat up to ten 105mm shells. The M10 has four twenty-barrel D1 multi-purpose launchers, able to load smoke canisters, fragmentation canisters, guided anti-munitions rockets, and flechette shells. The M10 has a nuclear reactor requiring a gallon of coolant every eight hours of operation, or for every one-hundred miles. The 2077-model gunship vertibird is used, and in addition to the weaponry that the HRTD gunship vertibirds use, the Army gunship vertibird uses mini-nukes, missiles, and plasma casters. The transport vertibirds are armed with twin M600s on each side of the troop-bay, and a nose-mounted turret with dual .50 HMGs. The biggest aircraft in the arsenal of the Army is the Connelrad Vestibulary, a large helicopter that can transport 50 troops and carry either three HUMVEEs, two M234 APCs, or an M10 tank. The Navy of Ohio has a large infrastructure, consisting of five fleets of ships, and 25 fleets of smaller boats. The Navy has 900,000 sailors and soldiers, making it the second-largest branch. The OSS Ohio is the pride of the Navy, an Ohio-class battleship, armed with fifteen of the best pieces of artillery on any of their ships; 18-inch guns, with three guns in each of the five turrets, which are three turrets fore, and two aft. The little brothers are twenty guns in ten turrets of 127mm, or five inches. There are four turrets on each of the sides of the ship, port and starboard, with one on the fore and aft sections, located inward to the superstructure, in between the superstructure and main turrets. As a tertiary armament, three M8967 fifty-missile pods are on the port and starboard sides, with the middle section housing thermonuclear warheads with a fifty-megaton rating. The OSS Ohio has four sister ships, the Buckeye, the Brutus, the Dublin, and the Columbus. Each ship is assigned to a ship fleet, with each for different locations or purposes. There are ten carriers of the Arlington class, carrying 50 vertibirds, 20 Connelrad Vestibularies, and 130 M1035 Eagles. The carriers have four M8967 missile pods, and eight minigun-based CIWS systems on each carrier. There are twenty cruisers carrying twelve guns chambered in twelve-inch/305mm, in four turrets. 88 destroyers, each named for one of the 88 counties, have been constructed. They bear eight guns of five-inch calibers, in four turrets. They also carry forty torpedoes, an M8967, and two CIWS. The small boat fleets consist of a total of 600 Albatross patrol corvettes, armed with a turret bearing dual 25mm guns, and four M600s supplementing two .50 HMGs. The Albatross corvettes are the backbone of the small boat fleet, and supplement the Swan-class frigates, numbering 300, armed with two turrets bearing dual 25mm guns. The smallest boat that the small boat fleet has to offer is the Seagull fast-attack craft, armed with a single 25mm cannon, two M600s, and a D1 multi-purpose canister launcher. The Seagulls number a thousand strong, and keep the waters of the Great Lakes secure. The biggest naval station, Port Mount Vernon, is situated in an artificial lake located near Mount Vernon, in Knox County. It is home to the Blandenburg Nuclear Ship Maintenance Facility, with five large drydocks dedicated to the upkeep of all nuclear ships, as well as twenty smaller ones and the Centerburg Boat Maintenance Facility, with a hundred small drydocks and twenty large drydocks. Port Mount Vernon is said to have cost in upwards of $20,000,000,000, a large amount of money. The Air Force keeps three bases in the Port Mount Vernon region, and the Army keeps ten bases nearby. The Air Force of Ohio is large, with 400,000 airmen, dedicated to the 7,000 vertibirds, 1,000 Connelrad Vestibularies, and 10,000 M1035 Eagle fighter-bombers. The Air Force also has an assortment of other aircraft, such as 400 C-14 Universe transport/cargo planes, 1,000 B-104 strategic bombers, and 4,000 M1030 Raptor air-superiority fighters. The Air Force has 67 bases, with a portion of the military budget under their wing (no pun intended), mostly allocated to their aircraft. They have, among other assets, 4,000 nuclear weapons. There is a top-secret weapon, known simply and secretively as "The Peak". It is the most powerful thermonuclear weapon IN THE WORLD, with a rating of three gigatons. The secret to its power is closely guarded, and is a state secret. There are nine of these weapons, and they weigh 300,000 pounds, almost too heavy for the B-104. This weapon's mushroom cloud has a crown peak of 100 miles, and causes radiation to travel into space. If this weapon were to be detonated, it would create a crater twenty miles wide, and four miles deep. The radiation reading would be 400,000,000,000,000 times the lethal dose at the epicenter of the detonation, and the radiation and radioactive fallout from one detonation would carry up to 700 miles away. The reason that the radiation does not carry farther is because of the "Gibson effect", stating that the dust and fallout is simply too thick to travel farther, and the bomb would cause all wind to carry away from the detonation site at a rate and duration that would prevent the fallout from carrying with the wind, thus keeping it from thinning enough to carry. History of the Ohio Enclave Division The Ohio Enclave Division is descended from many different pre-war agencies and military authorities, most notably the Ohio National Guard. The Ohio Enclave Division was formed on October 27th, 2077, by order of the President of the United States, Daniel Deneiro, and was formally declared a military force on November 1st, 2077. The preservation of the state of Ohio was largely in part due to Governor Matthew Steiner's "Steiner Initiative", a coordinated effort with the United States government that resulted in many preparations and regulations saving 92% of the pre-war population of the state of Ohio. The northwestern tip of the state was decimated because efforts from the Steiner Initiative did not have enough time to create an anti-nuclear defense grid, when the budget to do so was appropriated on October 18th, 2077. At the time, the entire area around Toledo and Sandusky was littered with construction crews ready to pour concrete foundations into holes that were already dug and lined with steel to dissipitate heat from fusion-gun batteries, so that crews manning them were protected. There were defenses set up all around the rest of Ohio, saving all but Portsmouth, and Cleveland. The reasons for the two failures were very grim; communist spies had sabotaged some of the fusion cannons on August 3rd, 2077, and were scheduled for execution on October 22nd, 2077. The materials to repair the cannons had to pass inspection after inspection, and took two months to build, only making it to transportation on October 21st, 2077. Their transport route would have taken only eight hours, but food riots and looting had occurred in a small town along the route they were taking before the two convoys carrying the parts were to split. Cleveland and Portsmouth are now barren wastelands, with much less of a population than the rest of the state, about 300,000 and 50,000, respectively. The ruins are littered with car wrecks, nuclear fallout, and are populated by scavengers, raiders, drifters, and settlers who have no other choice but to stay put. The main reason that many people fled to the vaults or stayed put in protective areas are the "Youth Protection" and "Participation" acts, which, one; made it legally compulsory for any family with children to participate in nuclear preservation programs, at no expense from Vault-Tec, and two; made it legally compulsory to participate in nuclear preservation programs if you were a citizen of the state of Ohio, and of the United States of America. These two acts were rarely violated, and violation constituted a felony for the Youth Preservation Act, while all other offenses were misdemeanors. On the morning of October 23rd, 2077, a "lazy Saturday", many were at home, watching the Galaxy News Network program, or doing their morning jogging, going to weekend jobs, or just doing other things like playing on playgrounds. When the sirens sounded and the news reports came in, almost everybody rushed to the vaults or went to their own shelters. The vaults did not participate in social experiments, and were either control vaults for the civilian population, or housed military troops if the Steiner Initiative's anti-nuclear defense networks failed in their original purpose. The main reason the vaults were not for social experiments is attributed to the state subsidizing their construction, and owned 90% of all Vault-Tec stocks in Ohio, thus making them the major owner in that region. As such, under the 2076 Stock Market Broker's Act, which designated the broker or purchaser owning 60% or more as the legal owner of all assets under those stocks, the state could do whatever they wished with the vaults. For two hours, many could hear the firing of fusion cannons and missiles falling from the sky, disarmed by mainframe computers on the SATCOM network, and the rapid deployment of soldiers, both mobilizing to the borders of the state to reinforce the current troops, and to the unprotected areas. After the two hours were up, and the defense network had finished off the last missiles and detected no more incoming nuclear weapons, people who had not watched the spectacle emerged from their shelters and the vaults. What they saw was amazing; beams arose from the horizon, linking together like force fields. These were silver iodine generators, creating a force field that would prevent nuclear fallout from traveling into Ohio. The detonation sites in Cleveland, Toledo, Sandusky and Portsmouth were quickly countered with howitzers firing silver iodine canisters, and more force field generators. The fallout was contained, but was concentrated into the areas of which they originated from, killing many who were in personal shelters, or those in vaults that had failed to complete isolation procedures. Two vaults had failed to close in time, but the other 26 had closed, protecting their population. When the vaults had opened twenty years later, what THEY saw was absolutely horrific; there was widespread murder, robbery, rape, and destruction. The population that hid in train stations, underground traffic tunnels, or in reinforced buildings were absolute savages, killing everything in their way, taking advantage of both genders or any suitable age, stealing anything they could carry or dismantle. Raiders were roaming the streets, scavengers would kill anyone that approached their possessions, military members patrolled the streets, attacking anybody who was hostile. The Ohio Enclave Division was the military they saw twenty years after the bombs dropped. The Ohio Enclave Division was formed to supersede the pre-war military. The plan to preserve Ohio called for silver iodine generators to remain online twenty years after the Great War, and the generators outside the detonation sites would remain on for thirty years. Life before the War was similar to how it was in the protected areas, now. People still built structures without holes in them. Glass was common. People still had functioning automobiles. Vertibirds and planes still filled the skies. Grocery stores still sold fresh produce. You could still enjoy a fresh, ice-cold Nuka Cola. Policemen still had the job to protect and serve. If there was a big fire, you could be assured that you would hear sirens, see big red trucks with flashing red lights arrive, and use a functioning hydrant. If someone got shot or stabbed, or took a fall down the stairs, a white truck with red and amber lights would race to the scene. Traffic jams would still happen. Many of the amenities of pre-war life remained. Then, the question was asked; "Who will defend and preserve all this?" The answer was the Ohio Enclave Division. The Ohio Enclave Division frequently disobeys orders from the main Enclave Division, seeking to protect its citizens, and the only people they will experiment on or slay are the people in detonation zones. The Ohio Enclave Division is headquartered in Columbus, Ohio, and has major bases, some as backup for the main headquarters, in Cleveland, Portsmouth, Sandusky, Toledo, Mount Vernon, Cincinatti, Stuebenville, Van Wert, Elyria, Bryan, Marietta, Georgetown, Pomeroy, Lisbon, Ironton, Jefferson, Warren, Marysville, Delaware, Circleville, Lancaster, London, Newark, and Painesville. This current system of major bases around the capital area and the borderlined areas serves to keep contingency plans and order as effective and soundproof as possible, and was established in 2240. The Ohio Enclave Division had their first major engagement in 2114, when scavengers, raiders, settlers, and drifters banded together in Cleveland, Portsmouth, Toledo and Sandusky to fight Enclave troops that patrolled in their towns, and cracked down on crime. The alliance was primarily organized by community and faction leaders, who sent runners back and forth between the towns, creating a military of their own, numbering 100,000. The runners braved vertibird patrols, police, rangers, military convoys, and even security cameras set up in the forests along military bases. On three occasions, groups of runners were shot and killed by the military when they ran and refused to drop their firearms. These runs had lasted from 2107, when the generators were turned offline, to 2112, when the towns involved in the alliance gained four encrypted radio transceivers and several 3-ton trucks with a raid on an outpost in Cleveland. These transceivers were copied by the alliance, and they manufactured fifty of them by January 7th, 2114, just in time for war. The alliance launched nine simultaneous raids in their towns, striking two outposts and a large base in Cleveland, and two outposts for each of the other towns. They seized thirty M100 armored personnel carriers and seven M9 Pershing tanks, as well as five transport vertibirds and four gunship vertibirds in the combined raids, ending on January 9th. They launched an assault on two more large bases in Cleveland on the 17th of January, seizing twelve M9 Pershings, fifty M100s, eleven transport vertibirds, and nine gunship vertibirds. By the time that the alliance had seized these bases and vehicles, the Heavy Ranger Tactical Division was called in to suppress the alliance. 100 gunship vertibirds, 150 transport vertibirds, thirty M9 Pershings, and sixty armored personnel carriers. 5,000 power armor troops were deployed, and 30,000 troops with standard armor were deployed en masse. The alliance could barely hold its ground, and Sandusky was lost, mainly because it did not have any ground vehicle support. Sandusky had received gunship vertibirds to fight the HRTD's armor and mechanized troops, but the ground troops of the alliance in Sandusky were boxed into the town square, and got overrun with heavy losses. Cleveland was a victory for the alliance because it had received vehicle support, and there was a lower concentration of troops, instead spread thin through the city, with the city square as the hardpoint for the alliance. As the fighting in Cleveland climaxed, the alliance presence in Portsmouth and Toledo had a draw with the HRTD, because the HRTD did not expect a moderate number of ground vehicles in Portsmouth and Toledo, instead sending most of the ground support to Cleveland and Sandusky. The fighting in Cleveland came to a standstill on February 4th, and the HRTD retreated. The alliance in Cleveland gained support from many people, and the alliance grew to 200,000. While the fighting in Portsmouth and Toledo continued, the Army of Ohio was called in to Portsmouth and Toledo on February 9th, with 10,000 troops in power armor spearheading the offensive. They were supported by 50,000 troops in standard armor, 100 APCs, 200 tanks, 300 transport vertibirds, and 200 gunship vertibirds. Toledo was taken on February 14th, and the alliance prescence in Toledo retreated in an effort to get to Portsmouth, arriving on the 27th. The fight in Portsmouth was turned around for five days, until March 4th. 5,000 mechanized unit troops arrived and swept across Portsmouth like a wildfire, killing almost every fighter in the alliance present in Portsmouth. Porthsmouth was taken back on March 5th by the government. The army turned to the north and advanced towards Cleveland. The Battle of Cleveland occured on March 15th, and resulted in a government victory on June 2nd, 2114. The alliance leaders were captured, convicted of high treason, and hanged on July 4th, 2115. Pockets of the alliance had fought on as far as December 15th, 2114, but were defeated by artic weather and heavy siege by the army. Order was restored, and life went back to normal. The second big conflict was the Ohio Civil War, starting on July 4th, 2261, and ending on January 9th, 2265. It involved southern Ohio, against northern Ohio. All counties north of Ross County were loyalist, and Ross County and every county below it was separatist. The Civil War was caused mainly because of a land dispute between Pickaway County and Ross County. Ranchers had land right next to each other, and one side resorted to force in order to take the land they laid claim to. The Heavy Ranger Tactical Division was called in because both sides had stolen armored personnel carriers from a nearby convoy in between them. Gunship vertibirds made strikes, but were shot down. The APCs had not all been destroyed, and 27 remained. There were 27,031 ranchers total, so things were complicated. The HRTD launched another gunship vertibird strike, but again lost their vertibirds. When this happened, at least 73,000 ranchers from all of the counties showed up. The parties involved had decided to forget their differences, and turned on the HRTD. A personal feud between a high-ranking HRTD officer and many of the ranchers led to a call for a rebellion. The ranchers attacked any military or HRTD unit that approached, so the HRTD requested assistance from the Army of Ohio. The army responded by sending seven tanks and power armor troops. The 1,000 mechanized unit troops arrived, but the ranchers had commandeered a privately-owned vertibird, and dropped keg bombs on the tanks. The power troops shot at the vertibird, distracted by its presence as a bigger threat than the 73,000 angry ranchers with shotguns, from calibers ranging from .410 gauge to 6 gauge. The power armor troops were overrun, and killed. 21,953 ranchers were killed, but differing opinions led to 100,000 or more making the choice to join the rebelling ranchers. The army panicked, and sent 10,000 troops to subdue the rebellion. Again, the army was overrun, and lost 8,776. 50,000 troops were sent to fight, but the fighting started to spiral when ranchers from other states that were decimated had arrived. The situation grew over the next four years, until 200,000 ranchers and 50,000 troops fought in the morning of January 9th, 2265. The battle lasted seven hours, and ended in snowy mounds and fields, with red mist and splattered blood covering all the snow and dead bushes. The military won, and executed all survivors in the rebellion. The most recent, and ongoing, war, is the Arizona Offensive (New California Republic - Caesar's Legion - Ohio War), which involves the New California Republic, Caesar's Legion, and Ohio. The conflict was caused by the DEF Incident. 2330 Era Description of the Ohio Enclave Division The Ohio Enclave Division has grown in pure size and strength, being able to annihilate Caesar's Legion and become a front-line combatant with the NCR. It has expanded overseas into Great Britain, France, Spain, Germany, Norway, and over a dozen other countries. Garret Bentier is now the Governor of Ohio, with his success attributed to his father, former Governor Nathaniel Bentier. The military has expanded to have roughly ten times its former size. Structure of the Ohio Enclave Division The Rangers have grown to a size of 1,600,000, with the HRTD at 300,000. The Rangers now control 300 vertibirds, and 1,000 suits of power armor. New developments have neccessitated a need for the Seagull fast-attack craft and Albatross-class corvettes. The HRTD operates 400 Seagull boats and 100 Albatross corvettes, most of them being ships obtained from the Navy. These ships have had their armaments refurbished and new engines, electronics and air conditioning/heating units. The capital ships of the HRTD Naval Fleet consist of 20 destroyers, and 10 cruisers. The HRTD Naval Fleet has the responsibility of dealing with low-level pirates, supply convoy fleet affairs, and any other serious matter of low or moderate importance. MORE COMING SOON, STAY TUNED. WORK IN PROGRESS, DO NOT EDIT. Category:Faction